Chronicles
by ZashleySilver
Summary: The chronicals of a relationship that'll help her survive. Four-shot. Sharpay/Jimmie. COMPLETE!
1. attempts

**one.**

_**attempts**_

Sharpay Evans looked over the edge. It was a long way down to the bottom, and the bottom was where she wanted to be. The beauty of the garden club's work wouldn't make a difference on her decision. If her classmates, friends, parents, or even twin brother couldn't, why would a stupid garden? No, Sharpay had made her decision. She wasn't going to back away. She was going to jump.

You wouldn't think Sharpay was a girl who would commit suicide. If you took a look at her and her lifestyle, you wouldn't see a reason. Her parents were the wealthiest around, her brother did everything for her, and she was East High's number one Ice Queen. But that was only what you saw.

Truth was, Sharpay thought she had a terrible life. Her parents were never around. Her father was always working and making more money, and her mother was always off being a socialite with her friends. And if they weren't doing that, they were off traveling. So that meant growing up, Sharpay and Ryan were stuck with several nannies. Sharpay grew up thinking that her parents didn't love her.

And then there was Ryan. He was the only family she had who she saw everyday. That's why he was so important to her. Ryan knew this, so he showed his twin sister compassion and care. But as years went on, Sharpay took advantage of her brother's friendship, and he became her poodle. And that wasn't what Ryan wanted anymore. So he doesn't hang out with his sister as much, and won't fulfill her every whim. He's friends with the Wildcats.

Oh, the wildcats. Sharpay had a roller coaster relationship with the school's number one gang. When she was a kid, and there weren't so many, she was a Wildcat. She was best friends with Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Kelsi. They were her lifelines. But then Taylor moved into town, and Gabriella came, and the friends grew up. But they didn't grow apart. Oh no, they were still all as tight as ever. They just didn't want Sharpay to be apart of their group anymore. To them, Sharpay was no more than the Ice Queen.

No one understood her. No one understood Sharpay at all. Sharpay didn't care about her money. She didn't want to be the rich kid. Sharpay loved her family. And she learned that they didn't love her back. Sharpay had no real friends. No one wanted her. She had no one to live for. Sharpay didn't think she had anything to live for. So she no longer wanted to live.

"Come on, Sharpay, you can do this. Just take one step, and lean forward." Sharpay told herself. She just wanted to fall already. But she hadn't. She was still standing on the roof of East High late that night, just as she had been for almost an hour.

Why couldn't she do it? It wasn't hard. All she had to do was fall, and then her problems would be over. She had been wanting to do this for so long. And now she finally could. But she wasn't. Why?

_You're so pathetic. You can't do anything right_. She remembered him saying those words so clearly. Sharpay had been abused so many times in her life, by almost everyone she had met. Mentally, emotionally, and even physically. And each one left their scar. But nothing had hurt Sharpay as much as the time Troy Bolton had told her how he really felt.

-Flashback-

It had happened not long time ago. It happened only last summer, the summer that changed Sharpay forever. It was the summer that the Wildcats were working at Sharpay's parents' country club. It was after Sharpay had presented the Star Dazzle award to Ryan. Sharpay had given the Wildcats the rest of the night off, so that meant that she had to close up the pool.

She was collecting all of the used towels, when she heard someone coming towards her.

"Sharpay." The person called, catching her attention. She looked over, not so excited to see who it was.

"Oh, hi Troy." she said, going back to her work. When Troy got close to her, she saw that he looked mad. He was only a foot away then, and scooped all of the towels out of Sharpay's hands and threw them into the pool. "Hey!"

"Don't say a word. You are unbelievable, Evans." Troy said angrily.

"What? What did I do now? I gave you guys your show, Troy. You can't be mad at me about that."

"Yeah, I know you did. And you aren't fooling anybody, Sharpay. No one is gonna think that just because you gave us your show, you've suddenly become a Mother Theresa."

"Troy, I'm not trying to fool-"

"Can it, Evans," Troy spat, "You're one ruthless bitch. You've done some crap before, but I didn't know you were low enough to try to make everyone idolize you again. No one cares about you anymore. Who would care about a girl who tries to be the center of attention all the time?"

"Troy, please, I'm sorry for what I've done in the past. But I'm not trying to lie to you guys anymore. I really want to change." Sharpay said seriously.

Troy just shook his head. "I can't believe I defended you. I can't believe I almost left all of my friends and Gabriella for…_you_. I could never live with myself if I did. How can you?"

"Troy, stop. If you'll just let me explain-"

"I don't wanna hear anymore of your shit. I never wanna hear your shit ever again." said Troy, who advanced at Sharpay and threw a punch at her. Sharpay stumbled backward, and put a finger to her hurting lip. She pulled it back, and saw it drench in blood. She couldn't believe it. Troy Bolton punched her.

"You're so pathetic. You can't do anything right. Nobody wants you, Sharpay. Nobody loves you. So why are you still here?" Seeing the effect he had on her, Troy smirked and walked off.

Sharpay just stood there, amazed. Troy Bolton had just told her how he really felt about her, and punched her. Troy was not the person who would do that. But he did, and he did it to Sharpay.

_Am I really that bad?_ She asked herself. And really, she knew the answer. She didn't have to think. This is the answer that everyone had made her to believe was true.

_Yes._

-end-

Hot tears now clouded Sharpay's eyes, and one by one slowly slid down her cheek. She could do it now. She remembered why she could. She took one last look down to the ground. It was a long way down. Long enough to get the task done. She crouched down and took off her sneakers and placed them aside. She stood back up, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath…

"Hey!" a voice shouted, startling Sharpay. She quickly turned around to see who it was.

"What?" Sharpay spat.

"What do you think you're doing?" the person questioned. It was a boy who was much taller than herself, but didn't look to be a senior. He had long brown hair with bangs that swept over his eyes.

"Is that any of your business?"

"Depends." The boy answered. No one ever gave her that answer, so it dazed Sharpay a bit.

"On what?"

"You." the boy said. Sharpay didn't say anything, so he felt he should make the first move, "I'm Jimmie Zara."

"Is that supposed to mean anything to me?"

"No. But you're Sharpay Evans; that means something to me." Sharpay looked the boy over.

"Oh yeah. You're that naked kid who ran into drama rehearsals today." Sharpay said, recalling the incident Troy and Chad had caused.

"Yeah, great. Glad to know that's how I'll go down in East High history: the naked kid in drama." Jimmie said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. That Troy and Chad did that to you, I mean." Sharpay had no idea why she was apologizing to this random boy; she just felt like it was right.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Jimmie said, "But thanks." They just stayed there for a few moments, not saying anything.

"So, you never answered my question." Jimmie broke the silence.

"Why do you want an answer?" Sharpay said icily.

"Because I don't want it to be what I thought it was."

"What did you think I was doing?"

Jimmie paused, his voice becoming much more serious, "I thought you were about to commit suicide." Sharpay froze. He knew. This kid saw her about to try and kill herself. He could tell somebody what he saw, and then Sharpay would get attention and treatment she wouldn't be able to handle.

"N-no I wasn't." she lied.

"Really? Then what were you doing standing on the edge of the roof of the school late at night?" Jimmie asked. Sharpay frowned. She couldn't think of an excuse, she knew it.

"It was just an attempt." Sharpay mumbled.

"Just because you didn't finish, doesn't mean you didn't try." Sharpay didn't know what to say to this. It's true: if Jimmie hadn't come up, she would have done it.

"Why would you try to kill yourself, Sharpay?" Jimmie asked.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Because I care." Jimmie said sincerely.

"Why? You're what, fifteen? Why would you care? Nobody else does."

"…What do you mean? Who wouldn't care?" Jimmie asked curiously.

"Look, I know I seem like the happy-go-lucky perfect girl, but I'm not. Far from it, really."

"How far?" Jimmie asked.

"It's a long story." Sharpay said, looking down at her bare feet. Jimmie slowly advanced to her and extended his hand. Seeing it out of the corner of her eye, Sharpay tilted her head up to the boy.

"I'll listen."

--

Jimmie and Sharpay were walked down the dim school hallway, an awkward distance between them. Sharpay would look down at her feet and Jimmie would look at the rows of lockers next to them, but both would steal glances at each other.

"So, where does the story begin?" Jimmie asked, causing Sharpay to sigh.

"Where do you think it should?"

"Well, why were you going to jump?"

"Simple. No body wants me. Why should I bother to stick around?"

"Your family wants you. And your friends." Jimmie said.

"What family? What friends? Look, like I said, I don't have that picture-perfect life. My parents are never home; they're too preoccupied with their riches. I don't think they wanted me. They didn't love me, that's for sure. You know, I can't remember the last time my whole family spent a happy holiday together? Last time may have been when I was three or four?"

"Well, then who took care of you?"

"We-my brother and I-we had a different nanny every week. And all they would ever do is watch soap operas and drink all of my parents' tequila. So really my brother and I would have to fend for ourselves."

"Well, there you go. You're brother would miss you." Jimmie said, referring to Ryan.

"Not really. I've mistreated him. I took advantage of all the times he'd protect me when we were younger and bossed him around. And he got sick of it; sick of me. We haven't really hung out in almost a month. He's always with his friends." Sharpay explained bitterly.

"Well, what about your friends?"

"I don't have any friends. Not anymore. The Wildcats, those popular kids who always hang out with Troy? They used to be more than friends to me. We were like siblings. Growing up, we'd spend hours just lying on my front lawn and looking up at the sky. We'd watch the clouds, and then the sunset, and then the stars. We had a friendship that I didn't think anything could break.

"But I was wrong. New people moved here, and moved into our friendship. I was fine with it all, until Gabriella came. She replaced me. My friends didn't want me anymore. I don't know why, but all of a sudden they pushed me away." Sharpay said, fresh tears surrounding her eyes.

Jimmie looked at the sad girl seriously for a few moments, amazed. In the sophomore world, everything was in black and white. Troy Bolton was king, Gabriella Montez was a goddess, their friends were on top of the world, and Sharpay Evans had everything. But hearing Sharpay's story was a total 180. He didn't know everyone treated Sharpay the way they did. She didn't deserve it. No wonder she was about to jump off the roof. And Jimmie was worried that she still might. He had to show her that someone cared-that someone didn't want her gone.

"Can I ask you something?" Jimmie asked. Sharpay wiped away the forming tears and nodded, "Why do people call you the Ice Queen?"

Sharpay gave a painful laugh, "When my friends showed that they were done with me, they expected me to be mad. I wasn't mad, I was sad and upset. Not wanting to be wrong, or let me be right, the told everyone how now I was so icy and bitchy and that everyone should stay away from me. I would turn them into ice too."

"I'm sorry." Jimmie apologized.

"Why are you sorry? Why do you want to know all of my issues?" Sharpay asked.

"Because I want you to know that you aren't alone." Sharpay looked the boy over. There wasn't anything special about him. He didn't have those Troy Bolton looks yet, but he was cute. But on the outside, there was nothing special about him. Why was he so caring for her?

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I moved here just last year. My parents said that we had to move, because they didn't want me to have to stay back in my old town where something bad happened."

"What was the bad something?" Sharpay asked, now intensely curious.

Jimmie sighed, "I saw my sister get shot in a drive by."

Sharpay froze for a moment. A drive by? Jimmie's sister was shot in a drive-by? "What happened?"

"Well, I called 911, and they took her to the hospital. I waited and waited for hours to hear how she was. My parents would always tell me it was getting late and I should go home-I was only thirteen, after all. But I stayed anyway. I stayed overnight at the hospital, not getting any sleep, because I needed to hear how she was. And then finally, at like, four in the morning, a doctor came up to me. And she said…that it was too late…they lost her."

Sharpay felt horrible. She was ready to kill herself for feeling unloved, when Jimmie went through each day knowing he saw his sister get shot and die, "I'm so sorry, Jimmie."

"Everyone was. Everybody, people I didn't even like, would come up to me and tell me how they were so sorry, and that they knew how I felt. But they didn't. And I was sick and tired of it all. That's when I started cutting.

"I started out small. You know, one cut a week, maybe two. But then there was just more and more stuff that I didn't want to deal with, so it became once a day. And then twice a day. And pretty soon, it was five times a day, everyday. It was really bad.

"But one day I heard this song. And it really got to me. I don't even remember who sang it, but it helped. It was about how suicidal people feel, and why they feel like they need to end their lives. And in the middle of the song, they say that every eighteen minutes, somebody dies from a suicide. And every 43 seconds somebody attempts one. And I didn't want to be a statistic. So I called this hotline. And the people one it helped me so much, that I was able to stop.

"Sharpay, you don't want to be one either. You don't know what you're capable of doing. Don't stop so you won't know. We sophomores look up to you, Sharpay. We want to know you by what you can become; not by what you were."

Sharpay stayed silent for a few minutes as they continued walking. Jimmie was right, and she knew it, "Jimmie? Why were you up on the roof tonight anyway?"

"Troy told me that he thinks clearer up in that rooftop garden. So I've been coming up late at night to think about stuff, or to just clear my head." Jimmie explained.

"So you attempted suicide?" Sharpay asked the younger brunette.

"Just like you."

Sharpay nodded, understanding now, "Can you do me a favor, Jimmie?"

"What is it?"

Sharpay responded by slipping her hand into his, and holding it tight, "Walk me home?"

Jimmie smiled. He did it-he got through to her. Sharpay wasn't going to die tonight. She was going to live. And it was all because she knew now. She knew that she wasn't alone. She knew that she had a reason for living. She knew that Jimmie cared.

--

_And I'm sorry  
But this is my fate  
Everything is worthless  
No one who wants me to stay  
And I'm sorry  
But I've waited too long  
So here's my goodbye  
No one will cry over me  
I'm not worth any tears  
-Goodbye (I'm Sorry) by Jamestown Story_

It's true. Every 18 minutes, someone dies from a suicide. Every 43 seconds, someone attempts one.  
If you or anyone you know is suicidal, call the National Hotline  
Prevent suicide. Don't let a life go unlived.


	2. dances

**two.**

**_dances_**

Sharpay sighed, sitting in her room alone on prom night. She wasn't going to bother going to go to prom. Why should she? Troy wasn't going. He was off to win back the heart of his "precious Gabriella". And even if he was going, he'd never dance with Sharpay. Ever since the summer at Lava Springs, he's basically been ignoring her.

And it's not just because of Troy. Nobody had asked her to prom, because ever senior guy had a date. Chad had Taylor, Jason had Martha, Zeke was even going with TIARA! Zeke was supposed to obsess over her, not Tiara! Maybe Sharpay should have taken Zeke one of the 724 times he asked her to prom. Because now, Sharpay Evans had no one.

There was a light knock on her door before it slowly creaked open. Ryan stuck his head in to see his sister. "Shar?"

Sharpay looked up from the bean-bag chair she had been sitting in, surprised to see Ryan there. She quickly grabbed a few of the tissues from the Kleenex box that was next to her and whipped away her tears.

"What is it, Ryan?" she asked, her voice slightly nasally from crying. Ryan opened the door more and walked in, all ready for the dance.

He had on a beige tux, with a white rose in the, and a black bowler hat on top of his head. His shoes were shinning and his tie was perfectly adjusted. He was all ready to pick up Kelsi.

"Shar, why aren't you ready? The limo will be here any second to take us to prom." Ryan stated, looking Sharpay over.

She was wearing her favorite Elmo pajama pants and a white T-shirt with the Lava Springs logo on it. She obviously hadn't even bothered to straighten her hair, for it was left wavy to cascade down her back. Her cheeks were rosy red, making the rest of her skin look slightly pale.

"Because I'm not going to prom, Ry." Sharpay stated, trying to contain her composure.

"Sharpay Evans? Not go to senior prom? Yeah right." Ryan snorted, not believing his twin.

"I'm not joking, Ryan." Sharpay said seriously, her voice dangerously low. Ryan took a good look at his twin sister. Then his expression softened.

"Shar? What's the matter? Why aren't you going?" he asked, now concerned for the younger twin.

Sharpay bit her lip, for fear of letting out a whimper. "Because no one asked me. Who would ask an Ice Queen like me, anyway?"

"Sharpay-" Ryan said, about to give the "you're much better than them" speech.

"No, Ryan." Sharpay cut her brother off. "They're right! Who likes a greedy, selfish Ice Queen? What have I ever done to deserve something like a date to my senior prom? Nothing. I deserve this, Ryan. And I'm not going into that gym unless an amazing guy is there with me as my date. I deserve this."

"Sharpay-"

"Ryan, nothing you say is going to make me go. Don't waste your time." Sharpay said coldly, standing up from her chair and walking over to her bed. She just stood in front of her bed, arms crossed over her chest, her back facing her brother.

Ryan clenched his jaw. Sharpay was his twin sister; he knew when she was lying to him, and to herself. Sharpay had been talking about senior prom since the second grade. There was no way Ryan was going to let his sister miss prom.

"Fine. Mom and Dad are leaving in ten to go to the airport to go to India. Don't bother keeping the lights on-I'll be out late. See you later, I guess." Sharpay made no indication of acknowledgement, so Ryan just walked out of the room and closed her door. The moment he shut it, he pulled out his cell phone. He scrolled through a lot of numbers before finding the one he needed. After waiting a few moments, the person picked up on the other line.

_"Hello?"_

"I need your help."

--

The moment Ryan shut her door, Sharpay jumped onto her bed and started to cry. Man, you'd never think one girl could house so many tears. And yet she had been able to let them freely fall for the past few hours. Most of her peers would think that the Ice Queen didn't cry; if she tried, her icy cold exterior froze them in a flash.

Sharpay wasn't even sure why she was crying now. Was it because she was missing her own prom? Was it because she didn't have a date, and would have had to have gone alone, or as a third wheel with Ryan and Kelsi? Was it because she had turned Zeke down so many times, and when she actually would accept, Zeke didn't want to accept her? Was it because Troy would always choose Gabriella over her time after time, and it was finally getting to her? Was it all of these things, or was it something completely different? That was only for Sharpay's tears to know, and for her to figure out.

Sharpay, who for hours had been laying face don't on her bed, rolled over so that she was staring at her plain white ceiling. Though it ached her stiff body, she slowly moved her hand from her forehead, down to her chest, to her left shoulder, and then to her right shoulder.

"Dear Lord, please, please, tell me why I suffer? Tell me why I can't be free of burden? And if I must suffer, why don't I have a shoulder to cry on?"

With each word she spoke, a new tear would roll down her rosy cheeks. This was one of the hardest things for her to do. Her family was never very religious; her parents never had the time. Sharpay wasn't so religious, but she did believe in God, and would talk to him from time to time. But time to time couldn't describe her talks anymore. Sharpay spoke that same phrase every night. Everyday, something would happen: Troy gave a Gabriella a necklace; Kelsi, Troy, and Ryan all had a shot at her Julliard scholarship; or Chad would purposefully trip her in the hall and call her the Ice Queen with a snicker. No matter what, Sharpay would get hurt. And she would ask God every night for relief. And everyday, she never got it.

--

Almost two more hours had past, and Sharpay was still cooped up in her house. She was so depressed, she hadn't even left her room. Well, technically, she had left her room. How she was standing on her balcony, leaning on the metal railing. Her room was on the fourth floor of her house, so she was high enough to see the tops of all of the homes and buildings in her neighborhood. She could see Troy's house down the block, she could see East High's beautiful garden on the roof, and she could see the playground where she had spent most of her childhood.

"Hey!" a voice whisper-yelled. Sharpay jumped, startled to her a voice that wasn't her own. Her heart started to beat faster, and reflexes made her put her hand over it. She looked down to her backyard, where she thought she heard the voice. And indeed, someone was standing there.

"Jimmie?"

Yes, Jimmie "Rocketman" Zara was standing in her backyard, straining his neck to look up to where Sharpay stood. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, and had a gorgeous yellow flower in a plastic box in his hands.

"Jimmie, what on earth are you doing here?" Sharpay asked.

"I can ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be at prom?" he asked with a coy smile.

"Due to recent activities, defiantly no." Sharpay said, trying to whip away all traces of earlier crying.

"Why not?" Jimmie asked curiously, leaning against the huge oak tree that stood close to the Evans' house.

"Is that really any of your business?"

Jimmie smiled. "If you let it."

Sharpay hesitated a moment. Why should she tell Jimmie? He was just some gross sophomore who was trying to be the next Troy Bolton. "Nobody asked me to prom."

"No one?"

"Well, Zeke asked me many, many, _many_ times, but I always said no."

"Why? He must really like you."

"He does. But…I guess I was waiting for someone better; the right guy, you know?" Sharpay confessed, "But no one else asked me. And by the time I figured to just take Zeke, he was already going with Tiara."

"Do you not like Tiara?" Jimmie asked after hearing the bitterness Sharpay spoke her personal assistant's name with.

"I don't trust her. I feel like she's trying to take my place. Like, when I graduate and leave, she'll try to be just like me."

"Well, many people idolize you. I mean, you're Sharpay Evans." Jimmie smirked. Sharpay tried to give a smile, but it didn't work. "You know, everyone in the sophomore class thought you'd be prom queen. But we'll never know if you don't go."

"I don't think I can anymore. It's already ten-thirty, and I don't have a dress, or a date, or anything like that."

"You don't need a date or a dress to be the snazziest one there, Evans."

"Well you look like you could walk into prom. Why are you dressed like that anyway?" Sharpay asked.

Jimmie didn't answer. He just started to climb up the tree. Sharpay watched at how he quickly climbed up, grabbing all of the right branches, and still not messing up his tux. When he got high enough, he put one leg over the metal railing, and then the other, until he was fully standing face to face with Sharpay.

Sharpay was amazed. She had never really…looked at Jimmie before. He was very tall for fifteen-almost as tall as Troy. And his normally messy brown hair was combed and pushed out of his eyes. He almost looked…cute? No, cute didn't cover it. More like…handsome.

Sharpay smirked. "That was a very Troy Bolton thing to do. But then again, you are probably going to be the next basketball king next year."

"Hey, I'm not trying to be like Troy…well, at least not right this second. What makes you think I am?"

"Showing up at my house in a tux, not caring what I'm wearing, somehow getting me to confess what I'm feeling, climbing up a tree, trying to sweep me off my feet? That's got Troy Bolton written all over it."

Jimmie looked at Sharpay seriously. "What is this thing between you and Troy?"

"It's…a long story."

"I've got all night."

"Well, I guess it isn't that long. We've known each other our whole lives-he lives just down the block from here-and I had been crushing on him since preschool. I'd do whatever I could and whatever I felt I had to to get him to like me back. But he never wanted me. And somehow, even though he never returned them, my feelings for him got so much stronger. I fell in love with him. And at one point, last summer at my country club, I actually thought I had him…I actually thought he was mine. But Gabriella came into the picture, as always. And again, Troy chose her over me. And it always hurt, but that time hit me the hardest. It was then I realized that I was never going to get Troy. We'd never be like Ken and Barbie living in our dream house. I've lost all feeling and respect for him, now. Why should I still love the boy who can kill my heart?"

Jimmie was quiet for a while. He just watched as the beautiful older blond girl started to get teary-eyed as she went on about his idol.

"Troy really doesn't know what he's missing out on. I mean, missing taking you to prom just to be off somewhere with Gabriella Montez? That's one of the stupidest decisions a guy could make."

Sharpay looked up at the younger boy curiously. "Why are you here? Why are you being so nice to me, Jimmie?"

Jimmie looked down, and reached over to pull Sharpay's hand towards him. He took the corsage out of its plastic box and slipped it onto her small wrist.

"Look, by the time I get my senior prom, you'll already be twenty and on Broadway. So, I just wanted to have the prom date I've always wanted. And you shouldn't miss your prom."

"But I told you already. It's late and I don't have a dress and-"

"I think you look beautiful." Jimmie blurted out. His cheeks turned red when he saw Sharpay blush madly.

"Really?" Sharpay asked, tilting her head down so that Jimmie didn't see her tiny excited smile.

"Well, yeah. You always look beautiful, but like, naturally. It doesn't take anything for you to look beautiful."

Sharpay looked up at Jimmie. "That was really sweet. I didn't know you could be such a sweet guy."

"Most people don't take the time."

"Well, they should. You're defiantly worth it."

"Did Sharpay Evans just compliment me, a lowly sophomore?" Jimmie asked with fake shock. Sharpay giggled.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Jimmie smiled at how he was cheering her up.

"So I guess I can't get you to go to prom, huh?" he asked.

"Guess you can't." Sharpay sighed.

"Hey, don't be sad. Just cause you aren't at your prom, doesn't mean you can't have your dance."

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked the brunette boy. Jimmie merely gestured his hand forward, asking for Sharpay's. But Sharpay wasn't catching on.

"Dance with me," Jimmie smiled.

"But, there's no music playing," Sharpay stated.

"Really? Because whenever I'm with you, and whenever you speak to me, I hear the most beautiful sounds in the world." Wow. This guy could possibly totally beat Troy Bolton on the romance scale.

Sharpay bit her lip, trying to hide her eager smile. Jimmie's hand was still out, waiting to hold hers. And how could she say no? She delicately placed her hand upon Jimmie's, and he closed his grip.

Jimmie, nervously and excitedly, pulled the petite blonde girl closer to him. He placed his other hand on her tiny waist. He got goosebumps when he felt her other hand rest gently on his shoulder. Sharpay looked up into Jimmie's brown eyes, and forgetting her troubles, let him see her truly smile. And then, without music, without rhythm, and without a beat, Sharpay and Jimmie slowly began to dance.

Sharpay was amazed. Jimmie was great at dancing the waltz. It was like he had been doing it forever. It took Ryan years to learn.

"You're good," Sharpay complimented.

"Wanna know a secret?" Jimmie leaned down and whispered in her ear, still swaying her around. Sharpay nodded, "I've been taking dance classes since I was three."

"Funny. So have I."

They continued dancing, not speaking a word, simply staring into each other's eyes and smiling. Sharpay was happy. She was pushing aside her hatred, her pain, and her agony. She was forgetting why she was even sad earlier. Why, though? Why could Jimmie "Rocketman" Zara make her forget all of her troubles, and make her feel happy? Make her feel special? Make her feel _loved_?

"You look really handsome, Jimmie." Sharpay commented.

"Really? As good as Troy Bolton?" Jimmie asked with a playful smirk.

"No one can be as good as Troy Bolton at anything." Sharpay confessed. Jimmie's smirk faded.

"Oh." His response only made Sharpay smile.

"You're better."

Jimmie smiled, showing off gleaming white teeth. Sharpay could make him feel special. I mean, she, the most beautiful and popular senior girl in all of New Mexico, was dancing with him instead of going to her prom. She was complimenting him, saying he was better than Troy Bolton. She was making the butterflies in his stomach flutter endlessly, and he loved it. He loved her. And he wanted her to know.

Sharpay stood on her tip-toes and leaned up, whispering into Jimmie's ear, "You wanna know a secret?"

Jimmie smiled. "Okay."

"You know this whole "sweeping me off of my feet and getting me to fall for you" thing you're doing?" Jimmie nodded.

Sharpay smiled, and spoke ever so softly, "I think it's working."

Jimmie's heart began to pound wildly. He wasn't paying a single cent of attention to his surroundings. He didn't notice when he and Sharpay had stopped dancing. He didn't notice when they both seemed to be gripping onto each other, standing a bit closer than before. He didn't notice when she was leaning up, or when he was leaning down. But he did notice when he could feel her lips on his own.

It was a quick kiss, nothing like the make-out sessions he had always fantasized. It was small, light, and soft. Sharpay's arms snaked around Jimmie's neck, while one of his hands was holding the small of her back, and the other lightly cupping her cheek. Sharpay started twirling pieces of the boy's dark brown hair as they pulled away every few seconds, only to begin again.

Jimmie didn't want to push his limits, so he slowly pulled away. It took a few minutes for his eyes to fully flutter open. When they finally did, and he could clearly see, he saw Sharpay still had her eyes close, lingering on the memory of their lips touching so lovingly.

"You know that music you were talking about earlier?" Sharpay asked, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah?"

Sharpay opened her eyelids, revealing big brown orbs filled with longing. "I think I hear it now."

They stayed where they were, in each others' arms, feeling something so exciting and new to them both.

"So…what does this mean?" Jimmie asked the question that crossed both of their minds after a few minutes of silent perfection.

"I'm not sure," Sharpay said, still twirling strands of Jimmie's long hair, "Do you know what you want it to mean?"

"I know what I want it to mean; I have for a long time. It really all depends on what you want it to mean. What do you want us to be?" Jimmie said, slowly rubbing his thumb in little circles on Sharpay's blushing cheek.

"I think I really like you, Jimmie. But, I mean, I'm a senior. I'm going to be graduating in a few days, and then I'll be off at college."

"And I'll still be here."

Sharpay sighed. "Yeah. So what are we going to do about it?"

Jimmie looked down at the wooden flooring of the balcony. "I don't know. Maybe…maybe we can't be, you know, together. I mean, you're right: you're eighteen, I'm fifteen. You'll be off to Julliard, and I'll still be here at East High. It probably couldn't work out."

Sharpay was heavily teary-eyed again. "But I want it to."

"I know, so do I. You're the first girl I've ever really cared about, Sharpay."

"Jimmie, I don't know if you could call what we have heavy friendship, or love, or even something more than that. But just know, that we'll always have something." Sharpay said, holding onto the hand that Jimmie still had on her cheek.

"I will, I promise." Jimmie said, kissing Sharpay's forehead. They looked into each other's eyes for a while, sharing faces and thoughts of missing and sadness.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Jimmie spoke after some time.

"Guess so. Good luck with basketball next season." Sharpay wished.

"Thanks. Good luck with the musical. I know you'll be amazing. You always are." Jimmie said. Sharpay smiled sadly.

"Goodbye, Sharpay."

"Goodbye, Jimmie."

Jimmie released the blond beauty out of his grasp, noticing how her arms dropped like a rag doll's in defeat. He sung his legs over the metal railing, and got on the tree. Before climbing down, her turned around and took one last look at Sharpay. He wanted to remember her this way, the way she was for him. She might never be like this ever again.

Sharpay gave him a small wave. Not like the wave she'd give while saying "Toddles!", but one you gave when you felt weak and powerless, not really wanting to give it at all. Jimmie nodded back, and climbed down the large tree until he was all the way down to the green grassy lawn.

He took one look up to the high balcony, wishing he could see his love's face one more time. After all, this was probably the last he'd ever really get to be with her. The only time in school he saw her was drama, and even then they weren't ever together. And she'd be graduating in a few days, and be out of his life forever. This was their last moment together. But her face was not looking back down at him. Jimmie sighed, shoved his hands into his pockets, and started walking his way home.

--

Ryan came back at around one-thirty that morning. He opened his door, Kelsi still on his arm, the two laughing hysterically.

"Ryan, thank you so much. I couldn't have had a better prom." Kelsi gushed.

"Well I'm very glad." Ryan said, kissing the tip of the pianist's nose.

"And thanks for letting me crash here tonight. I can't believe my parents text me during prom saying that my cousin is sick and they're leaving tonight for Phoenix to take care of him."

"It's no problem, Kels. It'll be like a mini sleepover." Ryan said, taking off his hat and setting it on the hook on the coat rack by the door.

"Yeah! That'll be fun! Just you, me, and Sharpay."

Hearing her name made Ryan remember his twin sister, and in the state he had left her in hours ago. He worried, remembering that he never saw his sister at prom, thinking that the Rocketman might have made things worse.

"Sharpay," Ryan thought aloud, "Kels, we need to check on her."

"Ok, lead the way." Kelsi agreed, noticing how serious Ryan had suddenly become. Ryan nodded, and started climbing up the many flights of stairs with Kelsi following.

When Ryan finally reached the fourth floor, he walked down the hall to the bedroom at the end. He noticed that Sharpay had removed her pink "SE" sticker from her door. Ryan lightly knocked on the door, but heard no answer. Thinking it was safe, he turned the solid gold knob and pushed open the white door, stepping inside of the room with Kelsi.

They immediately both noticed how Sharpay wasn't in her room, and a wave of panic washed over.

"She's not here, Ryan," Kelsi stated, "Do you think she's somewhere else in the house?"

"I don't know. You check the rest of this floor, okay?" Ryan looked over at his petite date. She nodded, and jogged out of the room.

Ryan walked across the pink room, knowing exactly where his sister was. He reached white French doors with gold trimmings and opened them, revealing Sharpay's balcony. Ryan could feel the cool breeze brush across his skin and saw the light raindrops, signaling that the New Mexico rain storm that had been going on outside of the school gym was lightening up. Ryan stepped out onto the balcony. He looked to the right and saw nothing. He looked to the left, though, and found his sister.

Sharpay was now sitting on the wooden balcony, leaning in a corner between the railing and the outside of her bedroom wall. Her eyes were closed, and her chest was rising up and down slowly, telling Ryan she was asleep. Her cloths were soaking wet and clinging tightly to her body, telling Ryan she had either slept through the storm or just sat through it and didn't care.

Most of all, though, Ryan noticed how Sharpay wasn't smiling. She was frowning. She was still upset. She looked no different than the way Ryan had left her.

--

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
- Can I Have This Dance? By Troy & Gabriella_


	3. atcs

**three.**

**_acts_**

"Okay, everyone! This is out last rehearsal before the show tonight! Make me proud!" Ms. Darbus called out to all of the students who were getting into costumes. "Let us start with…Troy and Sharpay's scene on the balcony.

Sharpay, who was sitting in one of the theater seats, nervously looked over at Troy, a few rows behind her. He looked back at her, with one of the dirtiest scowls he had ever given her. Sharpay turned back around and gulped loudly. Since Gabriella left, she regretted the day Ms. Darbus cast her in Gabriella's role. Yes, it was Sharpay who got Gabriella to leave in the first place, but that didn't mean that Sharpay wanted to take her place. Not anymore, at least. Not with Troy.

"Ms. Evans? Let's go!" Ms. Darbus snapped at her number one student. Sharpay sighed, but stood up anyway and walked onstage. She took her place on the balcony and took a deep breath, and then Kelsi began to play the music. And Sharpay began to sing.

"I got a lot of things, I have to do  
All these distractions, out futures' coming soon  
We're being pulled, a hundred different directions  
But whatever happens, I know I've got you  
You're on my mind, you're in my heart  
It doesn't matter where we are  
We'll be alright, even if we're miles apart…"

Sharpay looked over to Troy, who she was supposed to sing with now. Troy just shook his head at her, but started to sing along anyway.

"All, I wanna do, is be with you, be with you  
There's nothing we can't do, just wanna be with you, only you  
And now matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart  
You know it's true  
I just wanna be with you…"

By now Troy was beginning to climb over the chairs-not to mention the people sitting in them-over to the tree he would climb. Sharpay hated this. This show would be ruined. And not from little slip-ups by backup dancers, or from the ensemble off key. No, it was because this song, probably one of the best in the whole show, was a lie. Sharpay and Troy didn't mean a word they were singing about, and they didn't feel what the song was about. That was Troy and Gabriella. And Sharpay knew it.

"You know how life can be, it changes overnight  
It's sunny and raining, but it's alright  
A friend like you, always makes it easy  
I know that you're kidding me every time  
Through every up through every down  
You know I'll always be around  
Through anything you can count on me…"

Jimmie watched the rehearsal as he painted the balcony Sharpay was standing on. Well, you couldn't really call it "painting" anymore. Jimmie had been stroking the same three inches of scenery with white paint for the last ten minutes. He had never been more jealous of Troy in his entire time at East High. Troy was singing a really touching and beautiful song with the love of Jimmie's life, and Troy didn't even care. Jimmie so wished he could be up there as Troy, dancing with Sharpay again, and singing out his feelings towards her. But he couldn't. Because Sharpay wasn't his.

"All, I wanna do, is be with you, be with you  
There's nothing we can't do, just wanna be with you, only you  
No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart  
You know it's true  
I just wanna be with you…"

Now Troy was on the balcony with Sharpay, his arms uncomfortably wrapped around her waist. Sharpay hated the feeling of him touching her. Normally, she might have fainted just holding Troy's hand, much less him holding her waist. But now, Sharpay didn't feel like she was floating on a cloud. No, she felt like she was being suffocated, as if a snake were coiling around her body, looking for a place to inject its venom. That's what Troy was to her now: a poisonous snake. She wasn't nice to him, so he's getting his revenge.

Now, if it were Jimmie, that would be a completely different story. She remembered when he danced with her own balcony last night. There was something about dancing with him that just felt…right. When Sharpay was waltzing with Jimmie, she felt more magic and love than she ever dreamt she could with Troy Bolton.

That's when it hit Sharpay, as hard and as sudden as when Troy punched her: Sharpay was in love with Jimmie. Troy Bolton was nothing to her anymore; she didn't love him. She loved Jimmie. So what if he was a sophomore and she was a senior? So what if she was her own person, while he was thought of as Troy's shadow? And so what if she was popular and he wasn't? What did any of that matter anymore?

"I just wanna be with you…"

_Oh no_, Sharpay thought to herself. She was supposed to kiss Troy now. _But I don't want to! He doesn't want to either! I don't like him! I want Jimmie! Sharpay panicked, her heart beginning to pound. But I have to. For the sake of the play._

Sharpay was spun around so she was now face to face with Troy, mere inches away. She didn't want to kiss him, and he didn't even want to be touching her. But they both had to, and besides, what other choice did they have? Everyone was watching them.

"Don't think you'll get this again, Evans," Troy whispered to Sharpay as he leaned in towards her.

"Don't even want it now, Bolton." Sharpay whispered back, before the gap was closed.

Jimmie's jaw dropped. Sharpay was kissing Troy, right in front of him. He felt like someone had just kicked him in the stomach. The girl he loved and the boy he idolized were lip locking right before his very eyes. He knew it was for the play, but he didn't care. Weren't school productions supposed to be rated, like, G? The kiss seemed more like M for mature audiences only.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Sharpay pulled her lips away from Troy's. They just stood there though, staring into each other's eyes. Troy was stunned. Did he just kiss Sharpay? Sharpay Evans, the Ice Queen of East High, and the worst person he had ever met? Yes, it was. Then why did he like it? Why did he like kissing her?

Troy couldn't believe it. He actually enjoyed kissing Sharpay. Because he kissed her, he felt something he never felt with Gabriella. He felt like he was running through his grandpa's old wildflower fields as a little kid again. He felt like he was three years old again, baking cookies with his mother for Santa Clause. Those, to him, were the best feelings in the world. But why did he feel them with Sharpay Evans?

"Excellent work you two!" Ms. Darbus cheered, surprised that they got through the whole song without killing each other, "Next, Ryan and the I Want It All girls."

"Come with me," Troy said in a hushed voice. Before Sharpay could protest, he was already dragging her by her wrist across the stage. He walked her through many empty halls, ignoring Sharpay's struggles and complaints, and eventually walked them into an empty classroom. He locked the door behind them, not wanting to get caught.

"What the heck Troy!" she asked, not happy with him in the slightest. But Troy didn't answer her, and continued looking her up and down, "Troy, please stop looking at me and just tell me why you brought me here!" she demanded. Troy responded by basically pouncing on her. He cupped her rosy cheeks in his hands, and hungrily captured her lips with his lips.

Sharpay was completely thrown for a loop, and too shocked to react at first. But when she fully realized that Troy Bolton was trying to make out with her, she began freaking out. She would squeal and punch and try to wriggle her way out, but it was useless. Troy was just too strong. Troy let one hand leave Sharpay's cheek and move down to the hem of her shirt, trying to lift it up. Sharpay, now disgusted, kicked Troy hard in the shin.

"AHH!" he shouted, releasing the blonde girl, and instinctively doubling over in pain.

"What the heck was that for Troy?" Sharpay shrieked, trying to wipe all residue of Troy from her lips.

"Uh, I think it was pretty obvious Evans!" Troy snapped, still in mighty pain, "But what isn't obvious is why you didn't want it!"

"Because I don't love you, Troy." Sharpay stated.

"Please. You're Sharpay Evans, I'm Troy Bolton. Everyone knows you've been crushing on me for like, ever, and you so wanted that."

"No, Troy, I didn't! Why would you do that? What about Gabriella?" Sharpay asked all at once, dazed and confused.

"Look, Gabriella is nice and all…but you're different. Gabriella is like…a bowl of oatmeal. I like it, I'll eat it if I have to, but it's not what I crave. And you're like…a hot, meatball sub, drenched in zesty sauce. I want that more than oatmeal any day."

Sharpay shook her head at the boy in disgust, "You're a pig, Troy Bolton."

"Hey! You can't talk to me like that!"

"And you can't talk to me like this." Sharpay shot back, "Troy, I am not going to let you push me around anymore. Try to get this through your big fat basketball head: I** do not** love you!"

"…Why not?" Troy asked. No girl had ever not liked him. Except for, like, his friends' girlfriends. Course, they probably were secretly crushing on him too.

"Because I found someone else. Someone who understands me, and who gets me, and who I feel like I can be myself with, and who loves me. Truly, madly, deeply loves me." Sharpay tried to explain.

"Who? I'm the only one who would do anything with you, and you're passing me up. You know what, you really are a bitch, Evans. My girlfriend is thousands of miles away, and all I wanted to do was have a little fun with you. And you can't even do that." Troy spat at the girl. Sharpay just frowned, walked over to the door, unlocked it, and swung it wide open.

"Go Troy. Go to Stanford, go to Gabriella, and win her back. Otherwise you'll regret it. You obviously need someone, Troy. But it won't be me. I'm taken."

"By who?" Troy asked, staring at the girl curiously. Sharpay smiled.

"By a rocketman." And with that, she walked out of the room, leaving Troy there to ponder.

--

"Attention, everyone!" Ms. Darbus spoke loudly over the commotion going on backstage. It was the night of the "Senior Year" spring musical, and the show was going on in five. "Attention! I need Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans here now, to go over a few last minute details!"

"Ms. Darbus?" Donny said, walking up to the much older woman, "Ms. Evans is with her brother in her dressing room doing vocal exercises, and nobody has seen Troy."

"Well tell Ms. Evans that she'll be on shortly, and go find Troy and tell him the same. Check the gymnasium first, I suggest."

"Will do." Donny said, slightly bowing and left Ms. Darbus.

"Hey man," Jimmie said, walking up to his best friend, "Guess what I just got?"

"A brain?"

"_Better_. Troy Bolton just sent me a text. Probably saying how I'm such an amazing prodigy." Jimmie bragged, tossing his phone to his young friend. Donny caught it and read the message aloud.

"Been driving all night…I'll try to make it for the second act…break a leg."

"Break a leg? What does that mean?" Jimmie asked, all of the new drama terms he was learning piling up.

"Dude, that's show business for you're going on!" Donny explained, totally chocked.

"Wait…I'm going on stage? As Troy Bolton?" Jimmie clarified.

Ms. Darbus came back over to Donny, having just overheard that Troy wouldn't be here, "Oh, goodness, Donny, please alert Sharpay that Mr. Zara will be replacing Mr. Bolton."

"Ok, but um, Ms. D?" Donny said, stopping the drama teacher from scurrying off to make last minute rearrangements, "I think he stopped breathing."

They both looked at Jimmie, who has frozen in his place. He couldn't breath. He had to play Troy Bolton, opposite Sharpay. They had decided to stay apart. If he had to be her love interest tonight, just acting, he didn't think he'd be able to control himself.

--

Sharpay smoothed down the invisible wrinkles on her green dress. It was time. She was about to go on stage, and sing with Troy. She wasn't sure how it was going to go, considering their earlier encounter, but she wasn't going to let it get to her. She just wanted to get through the play, so she could catch up with Jimmie. She had big news for him, news that could change their entire lives.

She stepped through the fake balcony doors once again with a fake smile to match. The audience clapped, and Sharpay looked out at them. She could see her parents there – they had come back from India to see their children. Sharpay's smile went away for a second. Just because they were here, didn't mean they suddenly cared. They needed to see the performance to that if friends ever brought it up, they would know what had even happened. But Sharpay put the smile back on, just desperately wanting to get this over with. She briefly looked down at Kelsi, signaling the pianist to start the music.

"I got a lot of things, I have to do  
All these distractions, out futures' coming soon  
We're being pulled, a hundred different directions  
But whatever happens, I know I've got you  
You're on my mind, you're in my heart  
It doesn't matter where we are  
We'll be alright, even if we're miles apart…"

Sharpay waited, but nothing happened. Troy was no where in sight. She didn't know what to do. The audience began whispering, obviously confused. Sharpay smiled again, pretending like this was supposed to be part of the act, and began to stall.

"Even if we're miles apart…"

Still nothing. What was going on? Was Troy getting revenge on her or something for what happened earlier? Maybe not, considering Kelsi didn't even seem to understand what was going on. Sharpay was almost scared now. People from Julliard were here, watching her seem like a complete imbecile.

"Even if we're miles and miles and miles apaaaaart…"

Suddenly the music changed, a little more upbeat now, and slights of all sorts of colors were flashing. Sharpay looked around for Troy, ready to kill him for this. The balcony doors flew open, and Sharpay turned expecting to see Troy. But instead, there dressed in the most ridiculous costume she had ever scene, was Jimmie, who began to sing.

"All! I wanna do, is be with you, be with you…"

Jimmie threw off his sunglasses and walked with a spring in his step to Sharpay. Sharpay just stood there amazed. Jimmie stood behind Sharpay and wrapped his arms around her waist. Having that feeling of being safe and warm in Jimmie's arms again was all Sharpay needed to forget all of her worries, woes, and questions. She smiled and began to dance and sing with Jimmie.

"There's nothing we can't do, just wanna be with you, only you  
And now matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart  
You know it's true  
I just wanna be with you…"

Ryan was standing back stage, utterly impressed. His sister was actually dancing and singing with Jimmie Zara, a sophomore he only knew from drama. And she looked like she liked it; she looked like she was having fun. Ryan hadn't seen her like that in a long, long time.

"Hey!" he heard a voice call. He turned around to see Troy and Gabriella Montez running in, hand in hand, with smiles on their faces.

"Are we too late?" Gabriella asked.

"Kind of. Sharpay had to take your place, and Troy, Jimmie had to take yours. Where were you?" Ryan asked.

"No time for that, we need to get on stage." Gabriella said before Troy could even answer Ryan.

"But…I told you already. Sharpay and Jimmie are on stage." Ryan repeated, not understanding why Gabriella wanted the spotlight so much.

"So? Let them finish the line and then kick them off or whatever. This song is for Troy and me, not Sharpay. She needs to move it." Gabriella explained bitterly.

"Gabriella that would mess up the entire show. Why can't she just finish the song with Jimmie?"

"Because she can't! It's mine!" Gabriella shot at the blonde boy. She turned to face her boyfriend, who hadn't said a word since he arrived, "Troy! Are you just gonna stand here and let her steal our show?"

Troy looked past his girlfriend out to the stage. He watched as Sharpay and Jimmie glided around the stage together, singing proudly, with bright smiles on their faces. Sharpay's words rang in his head. _By a rocketman_. She had meant Jimmie. He looked down at his girlfriend. Troy had listened to Sharpay's advice before and got his oatmeal back. Maybe he should continue listening.

"Gabriella, if we take over, we'd be stealing her show." Gabriella squeaked, not believing her boyfriend had just denied her of something she wanted. Ryan gave Troy a grateful smile. All three of them looked back to the stage.

The song was almost at its end. Jimmie and Sharpay were hitting their last notes, when Jimmie decided to scoop Sharpay up in his arms and twirled her around. Sharpay laughed her last lyrics out, happily gripping onto the boy's neck. Jimmie stopped twirling, and they locked eyes.

"I just wanna be with you…"

The audience all stood up immediately and began cheering like crazy. There were hoots and hollers and whistles and screams. But neither of the actors noticed – they were too wrapped up in what had just happened.

"You were…amazing." Jimmie panted, not used to so much intense singing.

"You were too…" Sharpay trailed off, getting lost in the boy's eyes.

"I think I'm supposed to kiss you now." Jimmie whispered.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sharpay asked, smiling. Jimmie smiled back, capturing his favorite familiar lips. He missed kissing Sharpay, and it wasn't because of teenage hormones. It was because holding Sharpay's small frame in his arms, kissing her, telling her he loved her in any way he could, just felt so right. He couldn't explain it.

Sharpay smiled as the kiss lingered on, generating more applause. She loved this. She loved the feel of snaking her arms around Jimmie's neck, the feel of Jimmie holding her close, the feel of I love you was being spoken silently between them. She loved it all. It just felt…right. She was super excited about tomorrow's graduation ceremony. Because at the ceremony, when Principal Matsui would announce each student's college and what they were studying, Sharpay would tell the world. She was going to tell the world what she was going to do with the rest of her life, which would surprise everyone.

Finally, their lips parted. Their eyes smiled at one another, and then looked out into the audience. Sharpay searched for her parents' faces, and was truly shocked at their reactions. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were standing up and clapping with the rest of the audience. Sharpay's mother was shaking, trying to hide her crying. But Sharpay saw the tears of pride and amazement leave her mother's eyes. And then there was her father. He had a look that Sharpay could not decode. It looked like a mix of regret and stunned. Her father caught her eye, and mouthed the three words Sharpay never got to hear from him.

_I love you._

Sharpay smiled and nodded back at him. And to think she ever attempted suicide.

--

_All, I wanna do, is be with you, be with you  
There's nothing we can't do, just wanna be with you, only you  
And now matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart  
You know it's true  
I just wanna be with you  
- Just Wanna Be With You by HSM3 cast_


	4. speeches

**four.**

**_speeches_**

This was it. Today was the day. The day that Sharpay would leave East High, otherwise known as graduation day.

She was standing in the cafeteria, standing impatiently by her usual table. All of the seniors were reporting here to receive their cap and gown and wait until the ceremony began. Sharpay had been here since eight, and the ceremony began at eleven. She was already wearing the red polyester gown over her pink sequined dress, and gripped tightly onto the matching cardboard cap. It was currently five to eleven, and she was desperately waiting.

Waiting for graduation? Yes and no. She hated the thought of graduation, and moving on and away from her comfort zone of East High. She'd miss the feeling of knowing how everything ran, because she had no clue what college would hold. She didn't want to leave East High.

But she did at the same time. She wanted to walk onto her new school, her new home away from home, and start fresh; begin anew. She swore to herself she wouldn't be the Ice Queen again. No, no nicknames, whether they were nasty or nice. Sharpay only wanted to be Sharpay. Someone once taught her how precious life is, and reminded her how important she was. And she wasn't planning on letting that person down.

Sharpay looked up at the big clock on the wall. _10:55? He was supposed to be here by now!_

"Hey, Sharpay," she heard a male voice say from behind. She turned around expectantly, but lost her surge of hope to only see Troy there.

"Oh, hi Troy." she said with little enthusiasm.

"So, uh, are you excited? To be graduating and all?" he asked awkwardly. He was never good at small talk, even with his own friends.

"Sure. Are you?"

"Eh. I'm gonna miss ole' East High, but hey, when your dad's the basketball coach, I feel I'll probably drop by every now and then." Troy chuckled nervously. Sharpay only nodded, not quite sure why he chose to speak with her now, though he wasn't really saying much of importance. So they just stayed where they were for a few moments, not quite sure what to say, if they should say anything at all.

"Sharpay, I just came over here to say…to say thank you," Troy said seriously. "And…to apologize. I know that I've been really mean and inconsiderate to you this past year. I was just really unhappy with last summer, and-"

"Ancient history, Troy. I'm trying to forget last summer too." Sharpay cut him off.

"Please, let me finish. I've been a real jackass to you, I admit it. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday day during drama. I shouldn't have done that to you. And I'm sorry for making your senior year suck so much.

"And, I wanted to say thank you, for telling me to go to Gabriella. I visited her at Stanford, and she took me back. And it made me feel really good."

"Well, I hope you two are happy together." and she meant it.

"And I hope you're happy too…with Jimmie." Sharpay's eyes widened, and Troy smiled.

"How did you know?" Sharpay asked incredulously.

"Once I put all the pieces together. The whole rocketman thing was a big hint. And when I saw you perform on stage with him."

"You saw us? But…I thought you were driving back with Gabriella."

"We were. And then we made it back halfway through the song. And…the look on your face, the passion you put in the song and dance, I've never seen you do that before. Before, you were an actress. But last night, it was like you were just being you. And I liked seeing that…even if Gabriella wasn't too keen on the idea." Troy explained.

"But, Gabriella would have never let me do the whole song if she was there. That means…" Sharpay trailed off.

"I may have told her that this time, it was your turn for the spotlight." Troy smirked.

Sharpay was amazed. "Wow. Thank you, Troy."

"Hey, Sharpay? I'd really rather not leave here on a bad note. Do you think we can…forgive and forget? Not hate each other?" Troy asked.

Sharpay smiled. "I'd like that, Troy. I really would." Troy smiled gratefully, and stuck his hand out to shake. Sharpay giggled, and shook his hand.

"…Aw, come here." Troy said, pulling Sharpay into a hug. Sharpay hugged back, smiling into Troy's own gown. Everything was working out for her. All of a sudden, everything in the world was just right.

"Alright, students, let's line up the way we rehearsed!" Ms. Darbus called to the students through her megaphone.

"Ready, Evans?" Troy asked his new friend when they pulled away.

"Let's hit it, Bolton." Sharpay giggled. She and Troy parted ways as the got in their alphabetical places. And though she was relieved she and Troy were no longer enemies, she felt depressed. She told someone to meet her here before she would have to leave for the ceremony, and they never came.

--

"This is it, sis." Ryan whispered in Sharpay's ear. He was standing in front of her, and had turned around with an encouraging smile. Sharpay sent one back as the seniors marched across the football field, before family and friends.

"Psss!" Sharpay frowned, think she had heard someone. Maybe it was just her imagination.

"Pssss…PSSSSS…Sharpay!" Sharpay looked to her side.

"Jimmie!?" Sharpay whispered. Indeed, Jimmie was hunched over, hiding behind the seniors and trying to pass by undetected. He looked the same way he did on prom night, minus the jacket. It was May in Albuquerque, New Mexico after all.

"Jimmie what are you doing? I told you to meet me in the cafeteria before the ceremony." Sharpay scold in a hush voice.

"I know, I was. I was a little late, but I made it. But I when I found you, I saw you _hugging_ Troy! I thought you hated him?" Jimmie asked quietly as well, embarrassed that a few seniors had noticed him and were giggling.

"I don't hate him, Jimmie."

"So you like him now?!"

"No!"

"Don't lie, Sharpay."

"I'm not lying!"

"So you don't like him?"

"No! We're friends now, that's it."

"Oh, sorry. Then what did you need me for?" Jimmie asked.

Sharpay sighed. She would have to take her seat in a moment. "No time now. Hurry, go sit with the band."

"But-"

"Go!"

"Now?"

"Now!"

"Band?"

"Jimmie!"

"Sorry."

Sharpay let out a sigh of relief as she took her seat, seeing that Jimmie had successfully snuck into the group of band kids without being caught. This was going to be a long ceremony.

--

"And now, I would like to call up our valedictorian, a student who is one of the greatest East High has ever seen, Troy Bolton." Mr. Matsui spoke once most of the ceremony had progressed. Everybody clapped as Troy walked up to the podium.

"Fellow students, faculty, and family: welcome. Who knew today would finally arrive? Now, I don't want to give a long spiel about how East High was the greatest time of our lives and all that. I want to talk about what East High has specifically done for us.

"It has given us a sense of belonging, but not in the most positive way. For a long time, East High was greatly stereotypic. The whole school was divided into groups and cliques based on interests and social status. And though most of us felt comfortable in out designated spots, thinking there was no harm, there was. And to those who receive its harm most can agree with me that unless you belonged, you were basically in isolation.

"But then, something changed. All of a sudden, no one really stuck with their stereotyping anymore. Jocks were baking. Brainiacs were dancing. And two people you'd never expect ended up being amazing singers." Many people looked over at Gabriella, who was smiling up at Troy.

"And then the cliques and groups and separation were gone. We were all in this together. Or so we though. People were still isolated. People were still receiving hurt from neglect. And it really affected them. I wasn't one of them, though. Sorry to say, I'm one of the people who just continued causing separation between students. So I'd really like to give you all someone else's perspective on this. That is, if she would like to come up here and share it." Troy and Sharpay's eyes connected at that moment. He sent her a small smile, with a questioning look in his eye. Sharpay understood it, took in a deep breath, and nodded back. Troy sent her a grateful smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen; Sharpay Evans." Whispers of confusion were shared amongst everyone. Troy didn't even bother looking at Gabriella, positive her expression wasn't the happiest in the world. Sharpay stood up from her seat and walked up to the podium, Troy standing tall by her side.

"Hi everyone. Um, Troy and I didn't plan this, so I'm just winging it. He is right. I know what it feels like. What it feels like to walk into a room and everyone goes silent, glaring and staring at you in disgust. It's a horrible feeling. And some people even get this feeling outside of school. Sometimes the feeling of being unloved doesn't leave. And it can really destroy a person.

"But East High has changed that. At least for me. Because it's here that I met a certain person. One who acted like a friend, and made me feel lived again. And with this new found feeling of compassion, I was reminded how great things can be. Before, I felt like an outsider. But now, I don't feel that way anymore. And I thank East High for that, and the students in it. I think we can all thank East High for what it's done for us at one point or another. And we shouldn't ever forget it.

"Because once a Wildcat, _always_ a Wildcat." Troy and Sharpay finished in unison.

It was silent for a couple of moments, people not really knowing what to do. Suddenly Jimmie stood up, all eyes now on him. He smiled and began to clap. Catching his drift, Ryan stood up too, clapping along. Then followed Kelsi, Gabriella, and the rest of the friends. Then, the entire graduation class. And then the parents. Troy and Sharpay smiled proudly at the crowd and shared a hug.

"Thanks, Troy." Sharpay said quietly so only Troy would hear. She liked thanking him; she liked not hating him. She liked not hating _life_. And to think, Jimmie Zara made all that happen. Sharpay no longer suffered. God had finally answered her many, many prayers. Jimmie was the answer.

--

"Sharpay Evans." Mr. Matsui read proudly. Many people cheered for Sharpay; something she wasn't used to unless it was for a cheesy school production. She walked up to the podium and shook hands with Mr. Matsui.

"Congratulations, Sharpay. Though unexpected, the speech was excellent." Mr. Matsui complemented, handing Sharpay her diploma. "But, where are you going to college? I need to announce it now."

Sharpay smiled and whispered it in her principal's ear. He nodded and grabbed the microphone. "Ms. Evans will be attending…the University of Albuquerque…but will be returning to East High next fall, to help with the drama department." The crowd began to cheer again for Sharpay's career choice. Sharpay stood there, looking out to the audience.

Troy gave her a thumbs up, proud that she was taking the right steps to be able to make it work with Jimmie. Ryan gave his twin a smile, glad that he had called Jimmie over on prom night. After seeing the way he had walked her home late one night, it was obvious. And her parents clapped, finding new pride in their only daughter. They would stay home over the summer to get reacquainted with the daughter they almost lost. Basically, people were proud of Sharpay.

She looked over at Jimmie. He had the best expression of them all: his face was half giddy, half amazed. He gave Sharpay a small wave, and mouthed their favorite three words. And she mouthed them back.

_I love you._

--

The ceremony was over, and the football field was full of graduates looking for their families. Sharpay and Ryan had already met up with their parents, shared hugs and kisses, and agreed they'd meet at home for the big graduation party. Ryan was off looking for Kelsi, and Sharpay was in search of Jimmie.

She stood on the tips of her four-inch heals, looking over copious amounts of red and white clad students for the familiar brunette boy. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered in her ear, the feel of his hot breath sending shivers down her spin. Sharpay turned around, excited to see Jimmie.

"Jimmie!" she squealed, jumping into his arms and hugging him tight. Jimmie's chest raised and fell against her head as he chuckled.

"So, what's this is hear about you coming back next year?" he asked cheekily.

"Jimmie, I could never stay away from you. The U of A is only a half hour away from here, so I can come home as often as I want. And, now that I'll be at East High often, you'll be seeing a lot of me."

"Why though? Why would you give up all this time just to come back to East High?" Jimmie asked.

"Because I love you, Jimmie. I love you so, so much. I don't care who knows it. And I don't want to be without you." Sharpay confessed.

"You know why I always tried to be like Troy Bolton?" Jimmie asked.

"Because…he rules the school?" Sharpay suggested.

"Well, he is the school's king and you're the Ice Queen. Every king needs his queen, Sharpay. I wanted someone like you. But I ended up getting the real thing, not like just some fake Louis Vuitton knock-off." Sharpay laughed merrily.

"I never do knock-offs. But you…you can do." Sharpay joked.

"You really did all this for me?" Jimmie asked, amazed and completely in love.

"You're worth it." Sharpay smiled. Jimmie smiled, and lightly cupped Sharpay's rosy cheeks. His thumb began to slowly rub circles against her smooth skin. Sharpay giggled.

"Enough mushy stuff for now, Jimmie." She said as her arms snaked around his neck. She jumped, causing her heals to fall off, and landed securely in Jimmie's arms. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and she cupped Jimmie's cheery cheeks before planting a big loving kiss on his lips.

"I could get really used to this," Jimmie said in between butterfly kisses. Sharpay smiled.

Life could truly not get any better than this. She had parents who loved her – finally. She had a good relationship with her brother – finally. She had real friends like Troy – finally. But most of all, she was loved.

**_Finally._**

--

_Right here, right now  
__I'm looking at you  
__And my heart loves the view  
__Cause you mean everything  
__Right here, I'll promise you somehow  
__That tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be  
__Cause right now it's you and me  
__- Right Here, Right Now by HSM3 cast_


End file.
